


Spellbound

by ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne



Series: Mark Andrews One Shot [4]
Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 12:12:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16912662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne/pseuds/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne
Summary: Just something my daughter thought up. She wrote a lot of it, I just “made the boys sound like the boys and add swears, and post it cause people might like it” lol. So all of credit for this should go to her.





	Spellbound

**Author's Note:**

> Just something my daughter thought up. She wrote a lot of it, I just “made the boys sound like the boys and add swears, and post it cause people might like it” lol. So all of credit for this should go to her.

“Remind me again why I agreed ta come with ya dressed like this,” groaned Pete, pushing his fake glasses up his nose.

“One word mate,” smiled Mark. “Girls.”

“We look like right fuckin’ knobs,” muttered Pete.

“Just shut up and pretend your enjoying yourself.”

Pete rolled his eyes as he followed his hyper best friend into the convention centre. Mark had managed to convince him to come to a Harry Potter convention to meet the girl Mark had spent the last 6 months talking to online.

“Where ya supposed ta be meeting ‘er?” asked Pete as he looked around.

“She said by the main doors, so I’m guessing here,” shrugged Mark, looking around.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Will you hurry up?” you whined at your best friend who was taking forever to walk across the parking lot. “They’ll be waiting.”

“Why did I have to come too?” she complained.

“Because a, you didn’t want me to meet Mark on my own, and b, he’s bringing his best friend too and I’m hoping you’ll run distraction on him so I can spend time with Mark,” you reminded her, tugging on her arm.

“His friend better not be a fucking creep,” she muttered.

The two of you made it inside and immediately you started to look around for Mark.

“You sure he’s even here?” your best friend asked.

“He said he’d be here,” you said, still looking around. “There, I see him!”

You started to rush over, leaving your friend to trail along behind.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“There she is!” grinned Mark, slapping Pete’s arm repeatedly in excitement.

“Ya keep 'ittin’ me and I’ll fuckin’ thump ya. Go on then, go talk ta 'er. I’ll just wait 'ere till ya done.”

“Nooooo,” whined Mark. “You’re my wingman. I need you around in case I get all… nervous and shit. Come on Pete, it’ll be worth it, I promise.”

“Ya can be such a girl sometimes. Alright, fine. But ya fuckin’ owe me one.”

“I know. I know. Oh shit, she’s coming over. How do I look?”

“Like a fuckin’ tool,” smirked Pete. “Ya dressed as fuckin’ Malfoy, what do ya think ya look like?”

“Arsehole,” muttered Mark.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It hadn’t taken long for you to lose your best friend and Pete, giving you lots of time with Mark. He was so sweet to you. He took you to the meet and greet so you could meet JK Rawling and Daniel Radcliffe. You took so many pictures of everything, including Mark pretending to ride a broomstick.

As the day wore on you started to get tired, but you really didn’t want the day to end.

“Do you have to go back to Cardiff?” you sighed, looking over at Mark as you both sat drinking Butterbeer.

“Unfortunately,” he sighed. “I wish you could come with me.”

“Me too, but I’ve got to work all week,” you pouted.

“What are you doing next weekend?”

“Nothing, why?”

“Well, I’m supposed to be at a show in London, so maybe we could meet up and you could come watch me?” he asked hopefully.

“I’d like that,” you smiled. “It’d be better than watching you on Youtube.”

Mark laughed.

“So, I take it you definitely think I’m better in person,” he smirked.

“A lot better… Not that you’re not incredibly cute and sweet online, it’s just… this feels better.”

“More natural?”

“Exactly,” you smiled. “It’s like a real connection, not just an internet one.”

You noticed Mark blush lightly and nervously reach his hand across the table.

“Do you think, maybe, we could make things official between us now?” he asked shyly.

“Is that your way of asking me to be your girlfriend, Mr Andrews?”

“I… um… yeah,” he flushed.

“I’d love to,” you smiled, resting your hand on top of his.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Mark had insisted that he and Pete walk you and your friend back to your car, after you finally found them. Turns out they had more fun than they were willing to let on, which made you and Mark laugh.

“So….,” you sighed as you reached your car.

“So…,” echoed Mark.

“Next Saturday?”

“Yeah,” nodded Mark. “I’ll give you all the details over Skype, yeah?”

“You still gonna Skype me every night?”

“Of course. I’ve gotta make sure nobody has upset my girl, right?” he smiled.

“Right,” you smiled back.

“Oh for goodness sake,” snapped your best friend.

“Will tha two of ya just bloody kiss already,” added Pete.

You and Mark looked at each other and blushed, before he lent in to kiss your cheek.

“Night {Y/N}.”

“Night Mark.”

You quickly got into your car as your friend and Pete exchanged numbers before she jumped into the car. Mark shut your door for you and waved slightly.

“Ya fell harder, didn’t ya?” asked Pete, walking over to Mark as he watched you drive away.

“Oh yeah,” sighed Mark.

“Come on Malfoy, I’ll buy ya a pint,” said Pete throwing his arm over Mark’s shoulder and steering him away.


End file.
